Meant To Be
by Hutch-Wolfy
Summary: This is my best fanfiction so far so i have chosen to put it up first hope you like it, Charlie is based on me and Connor is based on someone at school
1. Chapter 1

Charlie walked up to the boy▓s dormitory to find her boyfriend. She looked around the room and groaned. Someone had completely trashed it. Charlie set to work tidying up all Connor▓s stuff. He walked in and Charlie stood up. His eyes flicked lazily around the messy room and then rested on Charlie. ⌠Connor, I swear I didn▓t,■ she said. A shiver went down her spine as he walked towards her. She backed off into the corner. She was trapped. He pinned her against the wall, she tried to twist out of his grip but didn▓t succeed. ⌠Connor┘get┘off┘me!■ Charlie shouted at him. He released his grip. Charlie slid to the floor. ⌠It wasn▓t me,■ she whispered, frightened. ⌠Clean it up■ he growled ⌠Then you can meet me in the hall for dinner■ Charlie quickly nodded and set to work on the room. She had to do it all by hand as Connor had slipped her wand out her robes whilst she was against the wall. She heard someone mumble a charm and the room automatically tidied itself. She turned around to see who the caster was. ⌠Draco, thank you■ she said, rushing forward to hug him. She looked up at him and kissed him. Draco was her secret love affair. 

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She sobbed quietly into his chest, he forced her to look up at him and stroked her hair behind her ear. He smiled, gently and held her tighter. She pushed herself out his grip. ⌠I have to go and meet him, sorry Draco■ Charlie said. ⌠Come on, I▓ll walk you down■ He said,  
⌠No, Draco, he▓ll see us■ She replied ⌠Fine then, I▓ll see you later■ he mumbled, disappointedly. He turned to leave, Charlie grabbed his wrist. She pulled him towards her and kissed him, passionately. They broke apart. ⌠What was that for?■ Draco asked. ⌠Cos I▓ll miss you■ Charlie smiled. He grinned and left. Charlie sorted herself out and made herself look nice. She headed down to the great hall.

She walked as fast as she could; he hated it when she took too long. She entered the hall, ignoring some of the stares she got. The reason they were staring at her was because of how heavily she was dressed. She wore a long sleeve shirt with her jumper and then her robes. She had everything covering her wrists; she didn▓t want anyone to see. She took her place next to Connor and he glared at her. ⌠It better all be tidy,■ he snarled at her. ⌠It is, Connor,■ she mumbled. He nodded slightly and put one of his arms round her waist. She breathed out with relief. He was calm. Charlie watched him all through dinner and barely ate anything.

Half an hour passed and Connor stood up and walked out, Charlie quickly followed him. They went back to the Slytherin common room and sat down together. Connor pulled Charlie on top of him and she put his arms round his neck. They gazed into each other▓s eyes for a moment. Connor kissed her and she kissed him back. He wasn▓t being rough or controlling. She ran her hands softly through his hair. He had lovely, dark brown hair that always smelled so sweet. ⌠Get off me and we can go upstairs,■ Connor whispered, softly in her ear. She got up and let him lead her to the bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie woke up the next day. She was lying in Connor's arms; she twisted round to face him. He was still asleep, Charlie stroked his hair gently, Connor wasn't a very deep sleeper and woke up abruptly. "Hey" Charlie whispered, warmly. He smiled slightly and kissed her. "Come on let's get up" Charlie said. Connor held her tighter. "I'm not finished yet" He grinned. She reluctantly relaxed into his grip. He kissed her again, this time a little more forcefully.  
"Come on Connor, we have to get up" She sighed after they broke apart. "Don't tell me what to do," He growled at her. Charlie pushed him off, got up and grabbed her clothes. She went into the bathroom to get dressed.

She went back into the room and Connor had gotten dressed. He turned his back on her as she entered. Charlie sighed; this was Connors latest little 'game'. She decided that this time she wasn't going to play along. She breathed in deeply.  
"Connor, will you stop acting like a toddler, for goodness sake?" Charlie said bravely. He turned to her, he looked pissed off. "What did you just say to me?" He asked, threateningly. He advanced upon her. He thrust her against the wall. "Well?" He asked. "Nothing, Connor I didn't say anything" Charlie said. He struck her across the face and mumbled, "That's more like it" Charlie ran to the bathroom when Connor let go of her. She tried to conceal the new bruise on her face but it was to badly bruised. She poked it, randomly and winced. She got out her pocketknife and held it to her wrist. She thought about it and slid the knife back in her pocket. Connor had disappeared and so Charlie went down to the common room. Only Draco was sitting in there.

"Hey, you" Draco said, getting up. Charlie smiled at him. She kissed him. He stroked her cheek where the bruise was. "Did he do that?" He asked, angrily. Charlie nodded slightly.  
"God, I'll bludy kill him" Draco muttered, angrily.  
"No, Draco, I pretty much asked for it" Charlie sighed. "What?! Oh come of it, I don't understand why you don't just leave him" Draco said. "Just...because" Charlie whispered, burying her head in Draco's chest. "I'd better go find him," Charlie mumbled, looking up at Draco. He lent down slightly and kissed her. He played with her hair. "I'm sure he won't mind if you take a little bit longer" Draco soothed. Charlie smiled slightly. "Oh, alright then, he can wait I suppose" 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie walked down the corridor, smirking to herself. She had left Draco in the common room. She saw some boys crowding around something at the end of the corridor and picked up her pace. There was a 3rd year in the middle of a group of 7th years, including Connor. They were teasing and jeering the young Gryffindor. Connor spun around and saw Charlie, he smirked at her. "Connor, leave him alone" Charlie said, quietly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to tell me what to do?" Connor asked, threateningly. His friends laughed. Charlie turned away from him; she didn't want to be humiliated in front of his friends. He grabbed her arm. "Get off me now, Connor" Charlie said, warningly. He dragged her closer; he pushed her backwards into the wall and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, this was just another of Connors games. "I'm sick of your games, get off me" Charlie whispered. She didn't know where this sudden braveness had come from but she liked it. Connor looked her up and down. She tried to push him away but he was good at resisting her. He kissed her neck down to her shoulder. His mates were laughing at her. She ignored them and struggled against Connor, he slid his arm round her waist and held her so tight she could barely breathe. She struggled to keep conscious but a sudden wave of strength came over her. She shoved Connor as hard as she could and he stumbled backwards slightly, releasing his grip.

Charlie ran back to the common room, where Draco was still sitting. She ran past him and up to the girl's dormitory. She grabbed her pocketknife and cut into her flesh as deep as she could. Draco had followed her up the stairs. Charlie choked on her own tears when she saw him. He put his arms around her waist and she slid hers round his neck. She stained his shirt with tears and blood. Charlie sobbed for what seemed like hours until.  
"Get off my girl, Malfoy" they heard a voice. Charlie backed off into the corner when she saw him. "Connor, I...I," she whispered, she slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Connor went over and sat on his knees next to her, he put his arm around her waist.  
"What'd you do to her?!" Connor shouted at Malfoy.  
"Me? What did I do to her? What did YOU do to her?!" Draco yelled back.  
"Stupefy!" Connor shouted. Draco was knocked backwards and passed out. Charlie didn't know what to do. If she went over to Draco, Connor would kill her but she loved Draco. She decided to stay where she was. Connor turned his attention back to Charlie. He looked murderous. Charlie avoided his eyes. "Come with me" He ordered, pulling her up by her arm. She grimaced with the pain but let Connor have his way.

He led her to the seventh floor, to the room of requirement. "Connor, what are we doing here?" Charlie asked. He didn't answer and took them inside. It was a completely blank room with white walls, white floor and nothing else. "Connor?" Charlie nudged him slightly. "Shut up" He mumbled. Charlie fell silent. He walked around the room stroking the walls for 15 minutes. She was getting fairly impatient now. She leaned against the wall "This room's perfect" Connor said, at last.  
"Perfect for what?" Charlie asked, slightly frightened. "None of your business" Connor mumbled. "Come on lets go" He said, walking out. "Fine. Is there a reason you brought me down here?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, I had to come down here and I'm not letting you out of my sight again" Connor smirked. Charlie glared at him, she could tell he wasn't joking. He noticed her glaring and shoved her against the wall. "Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault" He said, before slipping her wand that he had taken earlier back in her robe. He let go of her and she stumbled slightly. His smirk grew and he offered his arm to her, she reluctantly took it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie woke up the next morning, Connor's arm was around her, she lifted his arm as gently as she could. He stirred slightly but fell back asleep. She breathed out with relief and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out and Connor had gone. He jumped out at her and pinned her against the wall by her wrists, she winced, the pain from the cuts was almost unbearable. "Next time, wake me up" He growled. "For fucks sake Connor, can't you leave me alone for one minute?" Charlie mumbled, struggling against him. "No, you can't be trusted and stop struggling" He said, pushing her wrists harder against the wall. All her energy disappeared and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She blacked out.

She woke up in the hospital wing. Charlie sat up quickly and saw Connor sitting in a chair next to her. He smirked at her. "I swear when I get out of here, Connor I will fucking kill you" Charlie whispered. He looked around to see if Madam Pomfrey was watching, she was and so he stood up and hugged Charlie. "You'll pay for that," He whispered in her ear. "Do your worst, I don't care" She whispered back. He slumped back into the chair "How long have I been in here?" Charlie asked, casually. "Around 2 days" He said.  
Madame Pomfrey came over and asked how she was doing. "I'm fine, I feel better now, I must have just not eaten enough" Charlie lied. Madame Pomfrey discharged her.

Charlie walked quickly out the door to the hospital wing, leaving Connor behind. He ran up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist from the back. She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Connor, if you don't get off me right now I'll"  
"You'll do what? Hit me? I'd like to see you try" He interrupted. She shoved him off and walked away. He followed her back to the common room, which was teeming with people. Charlie sat down in-between her two best friends, Starsky and Badger. "Hey guys" Charlie said, smiling. "Hey Charlie, we missed you during lessons so we did the nice thing and saved all your homework for you" Starsky grinned. "Ah well thanks guys" Charlie said, sarcastically. "Oi Charlie, I want a word" She heard Connor say. "Ha. Not a chance" She said, watching him. He went behind the couch that her and her friends were sitting on. "You'd better come or you will get worse than your already going to get" He whispered in her ear. Charlie rolled her eyes and got up. She went over to him and he grabbed her arm. She swung her right fist back and hit him square in the face. He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, it was bleeding badly. Charlie sat back down with her friends, everyone was staring at her. She ignored them and struck up conversation with her friends about the lessons she had missed.

"Sorry guys, I'm tired, think I'll turn in" Starsky said, getting up. "Ok, we will be up in a minute" Charlie said. Starsky climbed up to the girl's dormitory. She sighed, miserably to herself. She and her boyfriend, Ron had had an argument earlier. She heard a noise behind her and turned around swiftly. "Connor? What are you doing in the girl's dormitory?" Starsky asked, shocked. "Shut up" He said. He grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to kick him away but it didn't work. 


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie woke up the next morning, Connor's arm was around her, she lifted his arm as gently as she could. He stirred slightly but fell back asleep. She breathed out with relief and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out and Connor had gone. He jumped out at her and pinned her against the wall by her wrists, she winced, the pain from the cuts was almost unbearable. "Next time, wake me up" He growled. "For fucks sake Connor, can't you leave me alone for one minute?" Charlie mumbled, struggling against him. "No, you can't be trusted and stop struggling" He said, pushing her wrists harder against the wall. All her energy disappeared and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She blacked out.

She woke up in the hospital wing. Charlie sat up quickly and saw Connor sitting in a chair next to her. He smirked at her. "I swear when I get out of here, Connor I will fucking kill you" Charlie whispered. He looked around to see if Madam Pomfrey was watching, she was and so he stood up and hugged Charlie. "You'll pay for that," He whispered in her ear. "Do your worst, I don't care" She whispered back. He slumped back into the chair "How long have I been in here?" Charlie asked, casually. "Around 2 days" He said.  
Madame Pomfrey came over and asked how she was doing. "I'm fine, I feel better now, I must have just not eaten enough" Charlie lied. Madame Pomfrey discharged her.

Charlie walked quickly out the door to the hospital wing, leaving Connor behind. He ran up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist from the back. She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Connor, if you don't get off me right now I'll"  
"You'll do what? Hit me? I'd like to see you try" He interrupted. She shoved him off and walked away. He followed her back to the common room, which was teeming with people. Charlie sat down in-between her two best friends, Starsky and Badger. "Hey guys" Charlie said, smiling. "Hey Charlie, we missed you during lessons so we did the nice thing and saved all your homework for you" Starsky grinned. "Ah well thanks guys" Charlie said, sarcastically. "Oi Charlie, I want a word" She heard Connor say. "Ha. Not a chance" She said, watching him. He went behind the couch that her and her friends were sitting on. "You'd better come or you will get worse than your already going to get" He whispered in her ear. Charlie rolled her eyes and got up. She went over to him and he grabbed her arm. She swung her right fist back and hit him square in the face. He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, it was bleeding badly. Charlie sat back down with her friends, everyone was staring at her. She ignored them and struck up conversation with her friends about the lessons she had missed.

"Sorry guys, I'm tired, think I'll turn in" Starsky said, getting up. "Ok, we will be up in a minute" Charlie said. Starsky climbed up to the girl's dormitory. She sighed, miserably to herself. She and her boyfriend, Ron had had an argument earlier. She heard a noise behind her and turned around swiftly. "Connor? What are you doing in the girl's dormitory?" Starsky asked, shocked. "Shut up" He said. He grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to kick him away but it didn't work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and Badger walked up to the girl's dormitory, they were laughing about how they had caught Starsky in Harry's arms by the lake and there whole little love scene the other day. They stopped talking abruptly when they saw Connor standing next to Starsky who was tied to a chair and unconscious. "Connor, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Charlie yelled at him. "I told you that you'd pay" He smirked. "Oh come on this is just sad and pathetic, it's a low blow even for you!" She shouted. "Charlie, please stop shouting, I'm sure we can sort this out in a nice quiet indoor voice" Badger said, quietly. Charlie turned to her. "Are you crazy?" She asked, seething. Badger shook her head, quickly. Charlie turned back to Connor as she saw him draw a knife. She went to grab her wand from her robe pocket. "Ah fuck" She muttered to herself, she had left her wand on her bed. She could see it was lying on her pillow. Connors smirk grew as he saw she was unarmed. He drew his own wand and pointed it at Charlie, he pointed his knife at Starsky's neck. "Connor, please don't hurt my friends, I'll do anything" Charlie said, stepping forward slightly. "Stay there a minute" He said. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She asked. "Come here and don't even think about trying anything" He warned, stretching his hand out for her to grab. She held his hand and he pulled her to him. He knocked the back of her knees causing her to fall forward. He magicked up some rope and tied her hands behind her back. She whimpered as he tightened it. She heard the sound of people coming up the girl's dormitory stairs. There was hope. Charlie's eyes wandered to Badger, she had slid down the wall and was shaking uncontrollably. Draco and Harry walked through the door. "What the fuck?" Harry asked, his eyes flicked around the room and rested on Starsky. He ran forward to tend to her. "Leave her" Connor said, pointing his wand at Harry. He backed off slightly and stood back next to Draco. "You are such a freak!" Charlie yelled at Connor. "Shut up, you" He said, kicking her over hard so she was lying down on the floor. Connor turned back to Draco and Harry, both had their wands drawn on him. "Drop the knife and the wand, now" Draco warned. Connor didn't move. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted. Connor was knocked backwards and unconscious. Harry rushed over to Starsky and enervated her. "Harry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" She mumbled.  
"Shhh, calm down, I'm here now and none of this is your fault" Harry soothed, untying her. Draco went over to Charlie, untied her hands and helped her up. He kissed her, passionately. "Draco, I...I think I love you" She said. He looked at her funny for a moment. He smiled after a while. "I think I love you to ,Charlie" He said. Charlie's face fell. "What about him?" She asked, gesturing to Connor. "We'll take him to Dumbledore, he will probably get kicked out of school" Draco replied. Charlie nodded and went over to see if Starsky was okay. Harry had completely taken off all the ropes and had his arms around Starsky. "All of you guys, I'm so sorry, god if only I hadn't hit him none of this would have happened" Charlie said. "No ones at fault except that psychotic bastard over there" Harry said. Starsky nodded. "Speaking of which, we should tie him up before he wakes up" She said.

Draco conjured up ropes and tied them tightly around Connor. Charlie hugged Starsky. They split apart and followed their boyfriends to Dumbledore's office. "Did you really mean it?" Charlie asked Draco. "Mean what?" He asked, confused. "About loving me" She said, secretly grinning with nervousness to herself. "Does this show you?" He asked and kissed her with such fiery passion that Charlie was fairly taken aback. She kissed him back with equal eagerness. They broke apart. She giggled and nodded. She suddenly noticed Starsky and Harry staring at them. She smiled weakly at Starsky. Starsky looked at Harry, he looked fairly clueless, she loved it when he had that cute clueless expression on his face. She nudged him slightly to get his attention. He looked at her, he had the sudden urge to kiss her. She laughed and stopped him to put her arms around his neck. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before. They broke apart and Starsky looked up at Harry. "Oh please say it Harry" She whispered. "Do I have to?" He asked, awkwardly. "Please, Harry" She said, playing with his hair. "Oh all right" He laughed and lifted her up, bridal style and kissed her. "I love you, Starsky and will never stop loving you" He whispered, softly to her. "I love you to, Harry" She whispered, gently in his ear. "And I don't want ever want to let you go" Starsky kissed Harry again. "God you're light as a feather" He said. Starsky laughed.  
"Thanks" She replied. They finally got to the Dumbledore's office, quickly explained and left to clean up the girl's dormitory. 


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie woke up the next morning stretched out on the couch in the common room. She sat up suddenly but then remembered and lay back down, smiling to herself. She had fallen asleep with Draco last night and he must have gone to breakfast without her. She got up and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. She went up to the girl's dormitory and woke Starsky up. "What'ja want?" Starsky asked, sleepily. She rolled over and went back to sleep. "Gaww darn it fine I'll wake Maria up" Charlie laughed. She walked over to where her other best friend, Maria was sleeping. "Hey Maria, get up, you haven't heard about last night" Charlie said, nudging her sleeping friend. She awoke slowly and got up and dressed. "Come on lets get breakfast first, you can tell me afterwards" Maria said, yawning.

They walked down to the hall together and sat down at the Slytherin table. Charlie sat in-between Maria and Draco. "You didn't wake me up" Charlie said to Draco. "Nah, you looked really sweet. Anyway I got up really early and I thought you could do with some sleep," He said.  
"Yeah I did, thanks," She said gratefully. She took a large sip of pumpkin juice. "Charlie, where's Connor?" Maria asked. Charlie choked on her pumpkin juice, Draco's arm automatically slipped round her waist. Charlie seemed unable to answer so Draco did it for her. "Expelled, hopefully and I don't think his name should ever be mentioned again" He said, hugging Charlie. She was sobbing, silently into his chest. Draco ignored the many stares around them. "C'mon lets go and get you sorted," He whispered to her. She let him help her up and walk silently out the hall. "Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom," He said. She didn't say anything and let him lead her.

They pushed the door open and went into the slightly flooded bathroom. Charlie let go of Draco and sat down on the floor by the sink. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself and sat next to her. She took the pocketknife from her pocket and held it to her wrist. He put his hand on hers, gently uncurled her fingers and took the knife away. "Give me my knife back" Charlie warned. "Promise you won't hurt yourself with it?" Draco asked.  
"No, give me my knife back now, Draco" She said. "Not until you promise" He said, calmly. She kneeled up and tried to wrestle the knife off him. He simply held it out of reach. Eventually she gave in and sat back down. "I thought he loved me," She cried out eventually. "I know, I know, just forget about him" He said, soothingly. She cried, quietly into her arms. Draco didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort her but just couldn't. He heard a splash behind them and looked behind. Moaning Myrtle had just appeared out of a toilet. Draco ignored her and turned back to Charlie. "Come on, we better get back, I'll help you do that homework you've got if you like" Draco suggested. Charlie nodded and got up. "Can I have my knife back now?" She asked, quietly. "Yes fine" He rolled his eyes. He got it out his pocket and made to give it her but took it away just as she went to get it. "But you had better not hurt yourself with it" He said, before handing it over. "I make no promises, cos if I don't make one I can't break one" She mumbled. Draco helped her out; she was very shaky and still a little dodgy on her feet. They walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room.

All the Slytherins stared at her as she entered, she gave some of them nasty looks and they quickly looked away. Draco helped her upstairs so she could get her school bag. She brought it down and sat on a couch next to Draco and got out some parchment, a quill and an ink well. "What you got to do?" He asked. "Two page essay on hippogriffs" She said. "Right ok, well hippogriffs are pretty easy. There's a load about them in magical creatures and how to care for them. If I leave you with that, Will you be all right? I have to go and do something," He explained, quickly. "Oh Draco, please don't go" She pleaded. "I'm sorry, but I have to, I'll only be an hour or so," He said. She didn't say anything and he left. Charlie rushed through her homework, only spending fifteen minutes on it; she decided she would check it over later. She wanted to go for a walk, badly. She walked out the common room and decided to start on the top floor and work her way down. She got down to the third floor and was feeling a bit better; she had needed some time to herself. She turned a corner and froze. "No, this can't be happening" She whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie pushed herself right back against the wall. She wanted to run but couldn't find any strength in herself to do it. "Why weren't you expelled?" Charlie asked. She took deep breaths in a pathetic attempt to calm herself down. "That crackpot old fool gave me another chance" Connor smirked. "Yeah well, I'm not giving you another chance, you better stay away from me Connor, I mean it" Charlie warned. He came within a few inches of her face; she panicked and struggled to breath. "We'll just see about that won't we" He whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off laughing to himself. The colour drained from her face and she slid to the floor. She didn't have the strength to move for an hour and sat there and cried. She staggered up, using the wall to help her. 'Draco will be back by now' Charlie thought and with that thought in her head as something to go to she rushed back to the common room.

She scrambled through the door of the common room and went up to the boy's dormitory. Only a couple of Draco's friends were in there. "Crabbe, has Draco been back yet?" Charlie asked. Crabbe shook his head. Charlie went back down to the common room and sat down. She was to scared to leave. She curled up into a ball and waited for three hours after everyone else had gone to bed for Draco. She was freezing cold by the time he came in. Charlie got up and hugged him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears off her cheek. "He wasn't expelled," She whispered. He nodded in understanding and kissed her, softly. She wiped her tears away. "Where were you anyway? I've been waiting for hours," She asked. "I had to talk to Potter," He said. "Why?" Charlie asked, puzzled, she thought they hated each other.  
"Nothing really, just making sure his girlfriend was okay" He said. He sat down and pulled her down on top of him. "Draco, I'm not in the mood so just don't. Okay?" She asked. He nodded and slipped his arms around her waist. She buried her head in his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and after a while she fell asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning; he was really tired and looked at his watch. First lesson was going to start in 25 minutes. "Ah crap," He mumbled to himself. "Charlie, love you're gunna have to get up now" He said, pushing her gently. She woke up and hopped up the stairs to get dressed. "By the way, Dumbledore said you could have today off if you want" Draco told her, when she came down the dormitory stairs.  
"Not a chance with him still on the loose, I don't want him to catch me alone" She said. "You sure?" He asked. "Very. What have we got first?" Charlie asked. "Defence against the dark arts" He said, following her out. She saw everyone outside, they were all staring at her and she realized the news must have carried round the entire school by now. "Come on, just ignore them" Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded and carried on to the third floor.

They walked into the empty classroom and sat down together. The room slowly filled with people. Professor Lupin came in and asked Draco to hand out textbooks. Charlie glanced around the room and her eyes caught Connors for a second. She looked away, quickly. Draco sat back down next to her and offered his hand to her under the table, she gladly took it. "Open your books to page 394 read it while I collect your homework" Professor Lupin said. Draco flicked through the book lazily until Charlie took the book off him and turned it to the correct page. The scruffy haired Professor collected in the homework that Charlie had forgotten to check over. They didn't do much that lesson, just copied stuff out the book and answered a few questions. Halfway through the class, Charlie felt a piece of paper hit her; she bent down to pick it up and unfold it. It read:

Charlie Talk to me after class, alone Connor xx

She turned around in her seat to look at Connor; she raised one eyebrow at him. He caught her gaze and smiled, gently. 


	9. Chapter 9

Draco noticed Charlie with the paper and took it off her.  
"Draco, don't read it," She whispered. She tried to take it off him, but he slipped in an inside pocket of his robe. She went back to her work, watching him out the corner of her eye, after a while he took it out. She tried to take it out his hand again, but this time the Professor saw her. "Detention, see me after class Miss Ashfield" He said. Charlie sank back into her chair and gave Lupin the evils. She saw Harry Potter and his gay little friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, laughing. She hated sharing classes with Gryffindors, especially because of those three. She turned her attention back to Draco, who had opened the note. "I can't see him even if I wanted to, I have to see the stupid Professor after class" She whispered. "Stay away from him, Charlie, it's for the best," He whispered back. She didn't answer and finished off her work until the end of the lesson. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to the Professor, whilst everyone else left including Draco. "So when's my detention? Sir" She asked, through gritted teeth. "Tomorrow night at half 7 and please learn to pay more attention in my class, Miss Ashfield" He said. "Yes, Sir" She mumbled and walked out. She checked her timetable and saw she had potions next. She walked quickly to class, as much as she knew Snape preferred Slytherins, she also knew he didn't like students being late.

She entered the dungeon and stood next to Draco.  
"Don't worry, you're not late," He mumbled, as if sensing her anxiety to know. She breathed out with relief. She heard the door slam open and turned her attention to the front of the class. She wanted the lesson to go quickly as they had a free period next. It wasn't a hard lesson; they just had to make some felix felicis. Charlie loved working with Draco, he was a very easy person to work with and they always had a laugh together. She received another note from Connor saying:

Charlie We have a free period next and since we didn't get to talk at the end of last lesson, talk to me then, but instead I'll meet you down by the forbidden forest Connor xx

She made the decision to give it to Draco this time. She nudged him and passed it to him under the table. He read it and saw the expression on his face after he read it, she knew that expression well, Connor had held it upon his face a lot of times. Charlie watched him scribble something on the back of the note and hand it to her. It said:

You're better off without him, don't go. We'll talk more after class.

She looked up at him and nodded. He carried on adding ingredients into the potion; she didn't bother to help him any more and just wrote down some notes. They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson, making it go painfully slow. Eventually it ended and Charlie waited patiently for Draco to put his stuff back in his bag. He got up and followed her out; they went and sat down by the lake. "Charlie promise me you won't get involved with him again" Draco said, he had calmed down a bit by now. "I promise, don't you trust me or something?" She asked. He put his hands on hers. "Of course I trust you," He said. She kissed him swiftly on the lips and stood up. "I gotta go and see Starsky," She said. "Can't I come?" Draco asked, smiling. "Not unless you want to talk about girly things," She giggled. He stayed by the lake and she went into the castle or so she did for a minute. She sneaked out of the castle via a hidden entrance and stood by the forbidden forest. She waited for a while, feeling a bit like an idiot. 


End file.
